


love and joy, come to you

by kay_emm_gee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Garlands of evergreen and holly berries lined the door to Mor’s bedroom in the Winter Court guest wing, and Feyre could hear her friend singing behind in. Biting back a grin, she knocked. When the door flew open, Mor immediately pulled her into the room.
  “Come to help me get dressed?” she asked.  “I need a favor, actually,” Feyre admitted.or, when the Night Court is asked to participate in a Yuletide ceremony at the Winter Court, Feyre realizes it is a good time to reveal a secret to Rhys.





	

Feyre hurried down the guest hallways of the Winter Court palace, her slippers scuffing against the smooth but worn wooden floors. The rustle of her fur-lined robe and patter of her footsteps echoed off the white stone walls bracketed within and above by thick planks of dark wood. In the distance, she could hear the echoes of the servants putting on the final decorating touches in the great hall as well as the jolly caroling of courtiers from the courtyard. The last time she had visited this court had been after the battle against Hybern; everyone had been exhausted, and every corner of the low but sprawling building had seemed dreary. Not the case anymore, now with the Yuletide holiday celebrations in full swing.

Garlands of evergreen and holly berries lined the door to Mor’s bedroom, and she could hear her friend singing behind in. Biting back a grin, Feyre knocked. When the door flew open, Mor immediately pulled her into the room.

“Come to help me get dressed?” she asked, plopping onto the couch without much decorum.

“I need a favor, actually,” Feyre admitted. She twisted her hands into the fabric of her robe, looking at her lap. Then she sighed and looked up at Mor. “I know we drew straws for who would serve as the Mother, Maiden, and Crone tonight, but do you mind switching?”

Mor cocked her head, puzzled. “Of course...but might I add I thought it would be Amren coming to me asking to switch?”

Feyre laughed. The third (and most ancient) female member of the Night Court who had also been asked to participate in the Winter Court’s Yuletide ceremonies had been none too pleased to draw the role of the Crone. Rhys had snickered, and Cassian outright laughed at the coincidence-- _coincidence my ass,_ Amren had muttered in response. They both had paid for their amusement dearly with a few thrashings in the sparring ring over the next few weeks. Feyre and Mor were sympathetic, but soon enough Amren got used to the idea, especially since their arrival at Winter Court. She spent most nights sequestered in her quarters and assembling what was seeming to be a very elaborate costume.

Feyre and Mor had been working on their costumes as well, and given that tonight was the ceremony, her request was somewhat ill-timed. Glancing downwards again, though, she smiled because she had a very good reason. “Just...call it an indulgence. Besides, I think Azriel would be quite pleased to see you in the Maiden costume.”

She raised her eyebrows meaningfully--the costume was a bit on the scandalous side--and Mor made a face at her.

Then her friend said, “What, you think Rhys would be more pleased to see you in the Mother costume?”

Mor let out a little laugh, and Feyre joined in a beat too late. Her friend noticed, sat straight up, disbelief and wonder on her face. “Feyre?”

Feyre raised a finger her her smiling lips in a plea of silence. Not heeding it, Mor screamed joyfully and flung herself practically on top of her. Embracing the hug with a giddy laugh, Feyre let happiness wash over her in a new way--because somebody besides her finally _knew._

“He doesn’t know?” Mor demanded one she pulled back.

“He will,” Feyre answered in a mischievous tone. “Soon.”

“Then let’s get you dressed!”

Mor pulled her off the couch eagerly, and Feyre followed, smiling without reservation.

* * *

The ceremony itself was simple, short, and straightforward. Adorned in the costumes representing the three aspects of the goddess, Feyre, Mor, and Amren stood on a dais before the enormous burning Yule log. Its roaring flame was enough to cast the whole great hall in a warm, yellow light as well as provide ample heat, even for those at the back of the gathered fae crowd decked out in all manner of winter finery.

The priestesses of the Winter Court presided over the ceremony in their silver and white robes. Yuletide was the time of the Mother, as the sun became reborn and grew in strength as they moved through winter towards spring. As such, Feyre received the gift of flame from the Crone, who had been reigning since Samhain. Amren lit her long black candle from the Yule log, then delivered it to Feyre’s red one. As Feyre held it aloft for the crowd to see, she also let one of her mental walls down. It was a delicate one, crafted so ingeniously that Rhys hadn’t even realized it was there for the past several weeks. Feyre smiled and felt delight and nervousness kindle inside her as it fell, revealing the small but strong presence that was new inside of her.

Even from the dais, she heard Rhys’ breath catch. She didn’t dare meet his gaze until the ceremony was done; she wouldn’t have been able to contain herself. As soon as she stepped off the platform, however, her mate swept her into a tight embrace.

After a spin or two, she pulled back, smiling at his blazing grin, placing her hands over his, which were on her hip and cupping her face.

“Are you really--”

“Yes,” Feyre interrupted breathlessly. “I”m pregnant.”

“And you’re ready? You want this? It, him, her?”

“It could be a him and a her, _them_.”

Rhys eyes widened in realization, even a hint of terror.

Feyre let out a peal of loud laughter, then swayed into him. “We can handle it.”

He let out a breath, then a sheepish half-smile. “I suppose we can.”

Feyre reached up and pulled him down for a reassuring kiss, one that turned passionate as he arched her against every inch of him.

He trailed kiss up her jaw, mouthing the rim of her ear. “I wonder when it happened.”

“You know,” Feyre whispered back, her voice a little throaty. She blushed, remembering the particularly intense weekend they spent this fall alone in the cabin. “That one night, under the stars.”

He chuckled, and everything in her pulled tight and hot, because she remembered feeling so free and loved as they pressed together, skin to skin, in the pitch black lit only by dim moonlight.

“Our own little bit of stardust,” Rhys murmured.

The wonder in his voice warmed her in a soft way, and she closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. She stood in Rhys’ arms for another moment before pulling back. As she tipped her head up to look at him, something above them caught her eye. When she got a better look, she realized a vine of mistletoe was spiraling down from the ceiling, growing towards them. When it was a foot above their heads, it bloomed outward in a burst of leaves and berries.

“Seems someone inspired a bit of magic,” Cassian cat-called from across the way. When Rhys turned to glare at him, she noticed that many in the hall were looking at the pair of them, most amused but some wide-eyed at their public display of affection.

Feyre just laughed at their friend’s teasing, then gasped as Rhys twirled her around into a dip. Dramatically, he leaned down, his mouth a breath away from hers.

“Everyone is staring, so I figured we might as well give them something to look at,” he quipped, eyes dancing with amusement.

“So dramatic--” The rest of her comment was cut off by his mouth claiming hers, and Feyre melted into the kiss as the dulcet sounds of a holiday carol wafted around them.

_Love and joy come to you,_

_And to you glad Yuletide too_

_And gods bless and send to you_

_A happy new year…_

_….And gods bless you a happy new year._

**Author's Note:**

> So SJM adapts some pagan holidays into her stories (namely Calanmai) so I did the same for Yuletide in this fic. Not entirely accurate, but I tried to keep the spirit of it!


End file.
